Kurt Vonnegut
pisi|Kurt Vonnegut (1972) Kurt Vonnegut Jr. (11. november 1922 Indianapolis, Indiana – 11. aprill 2007 Manhattan, New York) oli USA kirjanik. Ta avaldas 14 romaani, kolm lühijuttude kogumikku, viis näidendit ja viis tõsielulist teost. Tema tuntuim teos on bestsellerist satiiriline romaan "Tapamaja, korpus viis" ("Slaughterhouse-Five"; 1969). Vonnegut sündis ja kasvas üles Indiana osariigis Indianapolises. Ta läks õppima Cornelli Ülikooli, kuid ta visati sealt 1943. aastal välja, misjärel läks sõjaväkke. Väeteenistuse ajal õppis ta masinaehitust Carnegie' Tehnoloogiaülikoolis (praegune Carnegie Melloni Ülikool) ja Tennessee Ülikoolis. 1944. aasta 14. mail suundus Vonnegut emadepäeva puhul tagasi koju, avastades, et tema ema oli eelneval ööl enesetapu sooritanud, kui oli võtnud unerohu üledoosi. Kolm kuud hiljem saadeti ta 106. jalaväediviisiga Euroopasse Teises maailmasõtta sõdima. 1944. aasta detsembris langes ta veel üle 500 ameeriklasega Bulge'i lahingus sakslaste kätte vangi. Ta viidi Dresdeni, kus ta elas 1945. aasta veebruaris üle liitlasvägede korraldatud pommitamise, varjates end tapamajas. pisi|left|165px|Vonnegut USA armee vormis (1943–1945 vahel) Pärast USA-sse naasmist abiellus ta 1. septembril 1945 Jane Marie Coxiga, kellega ta sai kolm last. Paar kolis Chicagosse, kus Vonnegut astus Chicago Ülikooli antropoloogiat õppima. 1947. aastal sündis perekonda esimene laps Mark. 1951. aastal kolis perekond elama Cape Codi Massachusettsi osariigis. 1958. aastal suri Vonneguti õde vähki ja õe abikaasa oli enne seda hukkunud rongiõnnetuses, misjärel adopteeris ta õe kolm poega. 1952. aastal avaldas Vonnegut oma esimese romaani, milleks oli "Isemängiv klaver". ("Player Piano"). Romaan pälvis positiivse vastuvõtu, kuid see ei müünud hästi. Selle järel avaldas Vonnegut veel mitu romaani, teiste seas "Kassikangas" ("Cat's Cradle"; 1963) ja "Jumal õnnistagu teid, Mr Rosewater, ehk, Pärle sigade ette" ("God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater"; 1963). Läbimurde saavutas ta kuuenda romaaniga, "Tapamaja, korpus viis". Tegemist on osaliselt autobiograafilise teosega, mille tegevus leiab osaliselt aset Dresdeni pommitamise ajal ja mida peetakse üheks parimaks postmodernistlikuks teoseks. See tõusis New York Timesi bestselleride edetabelis esikohale. Ta kutsuti pärast seda üle riigi kõnesid andma ja loenguid pidama. Karjääri hilisemas osas avaldas ta mitu autobiograafilist esseed ja lühijuttude kogumikku, sealhulgas kogumiku "Kodumaata mees" ("A Man Without a Country"; 2005). Vonnegut kritiseeris oma teosetes kaasaegast ühiskonda. Ta oli lisaks huvitatud tehnoloogilisest arengust ja võimalustest, mida see pakub, kuid samas oli ka teadlik ohtudest, milleni tehnoloogia viia võib. Talle oli omane fantastilise põimimine reaalsusega. Osad tema tegelased esinevad mitmetes tema teostes, teiste seas ebaõnnestunud ulmekirjanik Kilgore Trout ja Eliot Rosewater. Teoseid ;Romaanid * "Isemängiv klaver" ("Player Piano", 1952). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2016. * "Titaani sireenid" ("The Sirens of Titan", 1959). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2000. * "Ürgpimedus" ("Mother Night", 1961). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2007. * "Kassikangas" ("Cat's Cradle", 1963. Tõlkija Olavi Teppan, Tänapäev 2001. * "Jumal õnnistagu teid, Mr Rosewater, ehk, Pärle sigade ette" ("God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater or Pearls before swine", 1965). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2010. * "Tapamaja, korpus viis ehk Laste Ristisõda: sunnitud tants surmaga" ("Slaughterhouse-Five, or The Children's Crusade: A Duty-Dance With Death", 1969). Tõlkija Valda Raud, Eesti Raamat 1971. * "Tšempionide eine ehk Hüvasti sinine esmaspäev!" ("Breakfast of Champions", 1973). Tõlkija Valda Raud, Eesti Raamat 1978. * "Komejant ehk Hüvasti üksildus!" ("Slapstick, or Lonesome No More", 1976). Tõlkija Mart Kalvet, Tänapäev 2002. * "Võllaroog" ("Jailbird", 1979). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2012. * "Kullisilm" ("Deadeye Dick", 1982). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2008. * "Galápagos" ("Galápagos", 1985). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2005. * "Sinihabe" ("Bluebeard", 1988). Tõlkija Triin Sinissaar, Tänapäev 2001. * "Hookuspookus" ("Hocus Pocus", 1990). Tõlkija Lauri Liiders, Tänapäev 2006. * "Ajavärin" ("Timequake", 1996). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2014. ;Lühijuttude kogumikke * "Canary in a Cathouse" (1961) * "Welcome to the Monkey House" (1968) * "Bagombo Snuff Box: Uncollected Short Fiction" (1999) * "Kodumaata mees" ("A Man Without a Country", 2005). Tõlkija Tiina Randus, Tänapäev 2008. * "Look at the Birdie: Unpublished Short Fiction" (2009) * "While Mortals Sleep: Unpublished Short Fiction" (2011) ;Näidendeid * "Fortitude" (1968) * "Õnne sünnipäevaks, Wanda June" ("Happy Birthday, Wanda June", 1971) Tõlkija Valda Raud, Perioodika 1975. * "Between Time and Timbuktu, or Prometheus Five" (1972) Vonnegut Vonnegut Vonnegut Vonnegut